Fairy Tail Nijûichi
by Artyy
Summary: Notre monde, notre époque : Rayne croyait être une jeune fille normale. Mais elle découvre l'existence des mages, de leurs guildes et de leurs pouvoirs... alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle est l'une d'entre eux.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai longtemps été fan de Fairy Tail, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé assez d'inspiration pour en faire une fanfic... jusqu'à il y a quelques temps !  
>J'ai sorti des grottes malodorantes de mon cerveau une petite idée qui, je l'espère, vous plaira : en effet, j'ai tenté de transposer Fairy Tail dans notre monde (Nijûichi voulant dire "21", comme XXIem siècle ! ).<em>

_Évidement__, le personnage principal est encore et toujours un OC - je ne ne suis bonne qu'à ça. C'est elle sur la couverture, (dessinée tout spécialement pour cette fanfic) accompagnée de... bah, vous verrez !_

_Voici un rapide prologue, pour vous mettre en appétit... _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fairy Tail Nijûichi<span>**

Il y avait une vie. Il y avait des souvenirs. Il y avait des sciences.

Il y avait une autre vie. D'autres souvenirs. De la magie.

Le siècle qui s'écoule aujourd'hui est le XXIem, mais vous ne savez rien des secrets qui s'y cachent encore. Vous ignorez que parmi vous vivent des mages, qu'entre deux immeubles se cache une guilde, que des forces qui vous dépassent vous font frôler la mort chaque jours, et que sans nous, les journaux auraient beaucoup plus à raconter.

Votre monde est régi par des souvenirs falsifiés. Par une guilde surpuissante. Par un Conseil plus influent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Par une vérité qui ne vous a jamais été révélée.

Nous sommes des mages, et si votre mémoire n'a pas été épargnée, un jour, par Code Remember, vous ignorez tout de nous.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! <em>


	2. Le Délire habituel

_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_Je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais jamais posté le chapitre 1 ici... Shame on me, comme dirait l'autre. Donc, je profite de quelques ondes de Wifi pour vous poster ça, vite fait bien fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, mes petits. _

_Allez ! Enjoy :_D

(réponse à la review :  
><strong>La Banshee : <strong>merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère donc que ce début te plaira :) )

_Arty'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**_**Le délire habituel**

À mon réveil, mon oreiller trônait sur ma lampe, et ma couette s'étendait sur le tapis. J'avais toujours eu un sommeil agité.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire « Eh oui, mes nuits sont baignées de cauchemars. J'ai un lourd passé », ou bien « Il faut bien que je puisse jeter quelque chose sur mon chat quand il vient me miauler dans les oreilles ». Mais non ; je n'avais ni chat, ni excuse à donner.

Les yeux fixant le plafond blanc, j'essayais de profiter des cinq dernières minutes qui me restaient avant que mon réveil ne sonne une seconde fois. Cependant, frigorifiée en l'absence de couverture, je ne tardai pas à balancer les jambes hors de mon lit et à me lever, chancelante, encore ensommeillée. Paupières lourdes, je contemplai l'éternel désordre de ma petite chambre, et espérai, comme tous les matins, qu'il ne viendrait pas l'idée à ma mère d'y monter dans les prochains jours – une chance que je sois la seule à vivre à l'étage... Personne ne se donnait la peine de monter les escaliers pour me rendre visite, ce qui me laissait le loisir de gérer mon non-ménage.

Je choisis un ensemble dans mon armoire, avant de me diriger vers ma minuscule salle de bain personnelle. Je vous passe la description terriblement inutile de ma douche, pose de lentilles pour cacher le pourpre singulier de mes iris et l'attachage en queue de cheval de ma chevelure rouge ; puis, une petite demi-heure plus tard, je gagnais le rez-de-chaussée pour m'affaler devant un café que je n'allais certainement pas boire.

Alors que je contemplais le liquide sombre, le menton placé dans la paume, j'entendis les pas de ma mère s'approcher doucement.

– Hum... Tu as mal dormi ?

Je secouai la tête.

– Non, chuchotai-je, sincère. Parfaitement bien.

Même scénario chaque matin. Peut-être un jour mes parents comprendraient-ils que, peu importait l'heure à laquelle je me couchais, je n'étais en forme qu'en me levant au moins à midi.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant les effluves de café gagner mes narines, mais notai bien que la présence dans mon dos n'avait pas disparue.

– Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, suggéra ma génitrice. Je suis sûre que tu passes tes nuits à dessiner tes...

Mon père, depuis la chambre parentale, cria à travers la maison que la tringle des rideaux menaçait de tomber un peu plus chaque jours – mais qui, _qui_ pourrait être assez brave pour la réparer ?

J'en profitai pour rouler des yeux, en réaction à la proposition de ma mère ; j'avais eu _une_ période de dessin – et j'étais si mauvaise que j'avais vite abandonné. Seulement parce que pendant une semaine je m'étais cassé le... La tête à trouver le secret d'une mèche de cheveux ou d'un oeil réussi, le prétexte était toujours utilisé et ré-utilisé.

Ma mère hurla à son mari une réponse que je n'écoutai pas, trop occupée à froncer les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour appréhender le mal de crâne que je sentais venir. Je grognai intérieurement – elle n'avait pourtant pas crié si fort... Mes tympans étaient clairement beaucoup trop sensibles. Et malheureusement, contrairement à la plupart de mes défauts de fonctionnement, celui-ci n'entrait pas en vigueur uniquement le matin.

Je me levai, faisant racler les pieds de la chaise sur le carrelage, et m'en allai vider ma tasse dans l'évier – fut un temps où j'appréciais le café...

– Bon, moi je vais me recoucher, annonça maman en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre contre elle. Bonne journée, ma chérie.

Toujours reconnaissante envers le fait qu'elle se lève, chaque matin, uniquement pour me souhaiter cela, je m'avançai vers elle et l'embrassai sur la joue. Puis, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidai de partir.

Mon sac sur l'épaule et ma fidèle écharpe autour du cou, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans la rue baignée de la fraîcheur de janvier. A travers la fine bruine, je caressai un instant le tissus qui m'enserrait la gorge ; d'un tissus singulier, jaune, je n'étais jamais sortie sans – et pour une bonne raison : non pas parce que je l'avais depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignorais d'où elle venait ( malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours eu l'air parfaitement neuve ), mais parce qu'elle était absolument parfaite pour cacher ce tatouage, en forme de croix, tracé en noir sur le côté gauche de mon cou.

Lui non plus, je ne me souvenais pas de ses origines. Je ne me rappelais même pas, un jour, m'être levée pour découvrir, ô surprise, une croix sur ma peau apparue dans la nuit. Mais comme dit le proverbe : « Mieux vaut mourir sans savoir que gâcher sa vie à chercher une explication » - vous me direz, si tout le monde avait fait ça, on s'habillerait encore avec des feuilles... Mais je crois qu'à mon échelle, personne ne me reprochera quoi que ce soit.

Suite à vingt minutes de bus, tournai à un croisement, et tombai sur le grand portail blanc. Après avoir franchi la grande cour, je pénétrai dans le hall de Rainstone High School.

Rien que le fait de voir tous ces autres lycéens, leur air blasé et leurs innombrables bâillements me déprimait davantage. Chacun de leurs bavardages – auxquels, soit dit en passant, je ne comprenais rien – me parvenait comme un bourdonnement agaçant.

– Rayne ! S'exclama une voix.

Je sentis sur mes épaules s'abattre deux mains, et reconnus Katty, une de mes camarades de classe. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, comme avec d'autres, depuis voilà plusieurs années, mais... Comment dire ? Nous ne nourrissions pas de véritable amitié – elle en était sans doute aussi consciente que moi.

– Salut, murmurai-je.

– Pas du matin, comme d'hab' ! Commenta-t-elle. Bah ! Tant que tu es coiffée et habillée

Je souris, avant de chuchoter :

– Tu me connais. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être débraillée.

– Et comment ! Tu viens ? Si on arrive dans la classe avant les autres filles, tu pourra t'asseoir à côté de Kyle !

Les sous-entendus dans cette dernière phrase me hérissèrent le poil, mais je forçai les coins de mes lèvres à s'étirer.

– Génial ! M'exclamai-je doucement.

Chose dite, chose faite... Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assise à côté de ce nouveau au physique plus avantageux que son mental, avec qui nombre d'idiots voulaient me caser.

_Souris, sois sage... Quand ils verront que vous n'avez rien, mais alors rien du tout en commun, Kyle et toi, ils arrêterons de vous abandonner tous les deux seuls à une table de la cantine..._

Difficile de croire ma Petite Voix préférée – j'ai nommé l'Optimisme – alors que mon voisin ne cessait de me lancer des regards en biais munis du bonus Sourire Ravageur.

Je lui retournai un rictus.

– Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Quelle délicate attention que de me poser une telle question... ( _Jolie rime ! _Merci, Optimisme. )

Je ravalai mon animosité pour répondre.

– Excellent, dis-je, et t...

Je m'arrêtai net.

Comme souvent, l'irritation m'avait fait oublier ma priorité : ne _jamais _cesser de me concentrer sur le volume des paroles que je débitais – les conséquences étaient bien trop souvent désastreuses. Ne pas parler : murmurer. Ne pas crier : parler. Et, plus simplement, ne jamais hurler.

Je m'accordai une seconde pour observer mon interlocuteur, et constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal – ses oreilles ne saignaient même pas.

– Et toi ? Terminai-je alors à voix basse.

– Super, répondit-il sur un ton ordinaire. Je suis allé...

S'ensuivit un monologue de sa part sur lequel je du me concentrer pour ne pas placer mes « Oh » et « Ah » aux mauvais moments. Cependant, mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier lentement.

Moi, Rayne Silverlight, devais faire face depuis au moins un mois à deux problèmes ; seulement, j'ignorais s'ils venaient de moi, ou d'eux.

Le premier n'était gênant que pour moi : le moindre son pouvait me coller une migraine en un instant étant donné la puissance à laquelle chaque bruit me parvenait. Et le second m'avait déjà posé pas mal de problèmes : je ne pouvais plus parler normalement sans réduire les tympans de mes interlocuteurs en bouillie.

Le professeur principal fit son apparition dans la classe. Par chance... Euh, malheureusement, cela coupa Kyle dans son récit. Néanmoins, ce dernier m'assura qu'il ne manquerait pas de m'en conter la suite à l'heure du déjeuner ! _- quelle chanceuse, Raynette ! _

M. MacLean n'avait pas fini sa première phrase que trois coups frappés à l'unique porte de la salle retentirent. Suite à la permission du professeur, leur auteur entra : la directrice de l'établissement, et derrière elle, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas.

En général, les nouveaux suivaient bien sagement et timidement notre chère principale. Mais ce type-là la précédait fièrement, le visage barré d'un large et honnête sourire.

– Voilà le nouveau, annonça Mme. Dilker à la cantonnade, avant de se tourner vers le concerné. Ton nom est, rappelle-moi...

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle.

– Sting Eucliff, répondit-il.

– Sting Eucliff, répéta la directrice. Bien ! J'espère que tu t'intégrera vite. Reprenez le cours.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Aussitôt, le nouveau marmonna des paroles que seules mes oreilles purent percevoir :

« Encore faudrait-il que je reste. »

Je haussai les sourcils. Et lorsqu'il me jeta un regard lourd de sens, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'étrange impression que c'était précisément à moi qu'il venait de s'adresser.

– Sting, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, fit M. MacLean.

– Merci !

L'intéressé s'avança entre les rangs. Il semblait se diriger vers le fond de la classe, dans lequel quelques tables vides prenaient la poussière ; mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Kyle, il s'arrêta net et pivota lentement. Alors qu'il toisait mon voisin de toute sa hauteur, je vis son visage s'assombrir, son rictus gagner en cruauté et ses yeux se teinter d'une froideur maléfique.

– Files-moi ta place, ordonna-t-il.

Le ton était sans appel, arrogant, froid. Nombre d'exclamations indignées s'élevèrent dans la classe. Certains clamaient qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour que Kyle lui obéisse, d'autres s'insurgeaient d'une telle prétention.

Mais moi, j'avais vu son expression ; rien que ses canines, plus longues et pointues que la normale, assuraient un truc comme « Je vais te manger dans quarante-cinq secondes ». Lorsqu'il avait parlé, l'air était devenu plus lourd, l'ambiance oppressante.

Et tout ça, Kyle l'avait sentit aussi bien que moi : car aussitôt, il se leva, dos courbé, et alla sagement s'installer au dernier rang. Sting, lui, s'affala à mes côtés avec un air satisfait.

Les élèves se regardèrent, semblant attendre une réaction de notre professeur ; cependant, celui-ci reprit son cours là où nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois, et l'incident fut clos.

– Sting Eucliff, se présenta mon nouveau voisin en se tournant vers moi.

Sans blague ?

Merci pour la nouvelle ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parfaitement entendu et enregistré son nom la première fois – qui sait, peut-être avais-je l'air assez arriérée pour ne pas me souvenir d'un événement ayant eu lieu un instant plus tôt.

– Rayne Silverlight, répondis-je le plus bas possible, afin que lui parvienne un son à l'égal du chuchotement.

– Hein ?

– Ray...

Je m'interrompis : ce type ne m'avait pas entendue ? Ça n'arrivait jamais – on m'entendais toujours trop, jamais pas assez.

– Rayne Silverlight, répétai-je au même volume.

– Enchanté, Rin Silv...

– Rayne ! Chuchotai-je.

Avant que Sting n'ait pu se corriger avec mon véritable prénom, le professeur se retourna, l'air surpris et irrité, ainsi que bon nombre de mes camarades de classe.

– Vous aurez tout le temps pour les présentations à l'heure du déjeuner, Rayne, glissa-t-il.

Sting haussa les sourcils, et je lui lançai un regard noir.

– Je t'entends à peine, moi, s'expliqua-t-il en murmurant.

J'eus un soupire et levai un pouce, histoire de lui signifier à quel point j'étais contente pour lui.

– Ça te fait ça tout le temps ? Ou c'est simplement ceux-là qui ont une ouïe sur-développée ?

Avec les dents, je débouchai un stylo et rédigeai ma réponse sur ma feuille de cours que j'inclinai ensuite dans sa direction.

« En fait, le cours que tu suis en ce moment sert à développer tes cinq sens, ce prof là c'est celui de l'audition. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? »

Il eut une moue irritée.

– Incroyable, railla-t-il. Alors c'est moi qui suis bizarre ?

« Certainement. Éloigne-toi de moi. »

– Tu es obligée de parler vingt fois moins fort pour que les gens t'entendent normalement ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant ma réponse.

Hum, vingt, c'était peut-être un chouilla exagéré... Plutôt dix ; mais je ne dis – ou n'écrivis – rien. S'il voulait un cours d'explication sur mon fonctionnement complexe, il n'avait qu'à payer.

– Amusant !

Je tournai vers lui des yeux lançant des éclairs ; « Amusant » ?! Le jour où sa tête explosera parce que je lui aurai crié une chose aussi banale que l'ordre de de fermer une fenêtre, il rigolera moins ! Et moi j'irai en prison, je serai une criminelle, alors non, ça n'avait rien _d'amusant_.

Et pourtant il souriait, la joue dans la paume, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'inonde d'éloges sur sa façon de voir les choses avec un tel positivisme.

J'eus un rictus ; « Ouais. Délirant. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à capter votre attention avec ce premier chapitre ! <em>

_Je vous dis à bientôt, au prochain chapitre ! _

_Arty'_


	3. Un délire moins habituel

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Pfou, j'avais complètement oublié d'updater ici ! Je m'en excuse. 8) Par chance, les trois premiers chapitre sont déjà écrits, ce qui me laisse la possibilité de poster rapidement ! _

_(_réponses aux commentaires :  
><strong>Lou Celestial :<strong> merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, cette couverture me plaît pas mal, j'en suis assez fière ! Donc tant mieux si vous l'aimez aussi. 8) Je ferai certainement d'autres fanarts par la suite, mais vu que ça prend un certain temps, ce sera sans doutes pour plus tard ! Merci pour ta review. :)  
><strong>Kather : <strong>ooooh, ça, c'est un commentaire super gentil ! :D Eh ben, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à Dieu, mais voici la suite ; en espérant qu'elle te plaira. :) Bisous bisoous ! )

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! _

_Arty'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_  
><span><strong>Un délire moins habituel<strong>

Pendant tout la matinée, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en biais à mon nouveau voisin.

Le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec les autres lycéens de cette classe ne venait pas seulement de son physique ; certes, ses cheveux blonds hérissés, sa cicatrise barrant son sourcil droit et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique contrastaient tout particulièrement avec les autres garçons qui le zieutaient avec curiosité. Mais en plus de ça, il donnait clairement l'impression de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans une école, et encore moins dans une salle de classe.

Pendant les premières minutes du cours, il s'évertua à cerner les fonctions de chaque composant de sa trousse, avant de se mettre à pianoter sur sa feuille vierge de toute note à l'aide d'un capuchon solitaire. La main dans laquelle il faisait reposer sa tête me cachait presque entièrement son visage, mais je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer ce qui obligeait le professeur à détourner les yeux chaque fois qu'il le regardait : le regard intimidant du jeune homme était difficilement soutenable – et ainsi, malgré la quasi-tradition qu'était la Torture-du-nouvel-élève, Sting n'eut pas besoin de prendre la parole une seule fois. Et il en alla de même lors des trois cours qui s'enchaînèrent à la suite de celui de M. MacLean.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant midi retentit, je rangeai calmement mes affaires dans mon sac avant de me lever pour gagner la porte, direction le self.

Seulement, je n'avais pas encore mis un pied dans le couloir que je sentis quelque chose s'accrocher à mon bras.

_Rayne ! S'exclama la Chose en question, qui s'avéra être Katty. Tu connais le nouveau ?

Je haussai les épaules, et repris ma progression vers la cantine.

_Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, marmonnai-je.

_Sérieux ? S'écria une dénommée Pepper en nous emboîtant le pas. Et il s'assoit à côté de toi, comme ça ?

Sur ce, elle se lança dans une inspection minutieuse de mon corps, inspection qui, apparemment, se voulait discrète.

_Qui sait ? Chuchotai-je avec une innocence feinte. Peut-être qu'il me trouve mignonne ?

Et je passai une main dans la mèche de cheveux s'échappant de ma queue de cheval avec sensualité. Pepper détourna les yeux, le visage déformé par l'irritation.

Puis nous parvînmes à mon endroit préféré dans tout le bâtiment. Oui, je suis ironique.

Comment vous décrire la cantine...? C'était...

Grand. Bruyant. Après avoir écopé d'un plateau et vous être servi d'une bonne plâtrée d'aliments pour la plupart infects – sauf pour ce qui est, paradoxalement, des haricots verts et des épinards – votre tâche consiste à vous dégoter une place en compagnie de camarades assez propres pour ne pas sortir de la pièce avec leur menu visible sur vos vêtements.

Mais le plus fastidieux arrive : en effet, lorsque vous avez mené les deux missions précédentes à bien, il vous faut passer le temps. À quoi ? Facile : à écouter vos amies vous crier les derniers ragots pour couvrir les beuglements de la moitié du lycée amassée dans cette unique salle.

Je suppose que devoir subir ces repas à chaque midi aurait été plus agréable si je n'avais pas été en mesure d'entendre chaque son de ma table jusqu'aux cuisines... Phénomène qui amenait souvent mon crâne au bord de l'explosion.

Nous eûmes la chance de tomber sur une table entièrement vide à laquelle prendre place. Au bout d'une seconde et demi, Kyle et sa petite bande vinrent nous rejoindre - « gentiment », Katty céda sa place au jeune brun.

_Désolé de t'avoir abandonnée à côté de ce mec, s'excusa-t-il d'emblée en s'asseyant à ma gauche.

J'obligeai mon sourcil à ne pas se lever.

_Aucune importance, chuchotai-je.

_Si je lui avais refusé sa place, s'enflamma-t-il me coupant presque, sa popularité aurait chuté avant même qu'il n'ait passé une journée ici, tu comprends ! Je ne suis quand même pas un connard...

_Non, juste un lâche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins grave quand on est stupide. _

_Oui, murmurai-je presque trop fort. Aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il aurait facilement pu te casser la gueule si tu l'avais contrarié...

_Sérieux, tu crois ça ? Ce gars pourrait jamais me battre... Et puis même si il essayait il n'aurait pas que moi à se faire !

Mon détecteur de stupidité partait en vrille ; avait-il seulement conscience qu'il s'enfonçait ? Ou même, plus simplement, que Sting paraissait taillé pour avoir affaire à bien plus qu'une petite bande d'adolescents impulsifs pleins de rancœur ?

Je me redressai sur ma chaise.

_Franchement, commençai-je...

Kyle fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières sous l'effet de ma voix non contrôlée, le visage contracté. Lorsqu'il posa une main à ses oreilles, mon coeur s'emballa, et je me serais sans doutes mise à paniquer si je n'avais pas entendu une voix dans mon dos.

_Rayne ?

Derrière moi, Sting se tenait debout, mains dans les poches, comme si l'utilité de cet endroit – à savoir manger – lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Curieusement, il avait l'air de porter une curiosité prononcée à l'état de Kyle.

Lequel, en moins d'un seconde, avait cligné les yeux avec stupéfaction, avant de les lever vers le blond.

_Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-il, se voulant agressif – tentative rendue totalement pathétique étant donné son petit bégaiement en début de phrase.

D'ailleurs, nullement impressionné, Sting l'ignora.

_Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je cachai ma surprise.

À la façon dont il avait émis cette proposition, on aurait dit que nous nous retrouvions au même endroit depuis des siècles pour s'en éloigner tous les deux, et que ce « Tu viens ? » avait été répété des millions de fois précédemment.

J'entendis mon nom résonner dans plusieurs conversations, et compris vite que nombre de lycéens louchaient sur mon interlocuteur.

Laissant mon plateau et mon repas dégoûtant sur la table sale, j'attrapai mon sac, me levai et suivis Sting à travers les couloirs qu'étrangement il semblait connaître mieux que moi.

_Le toit ? Marmonnai-je en comprenant où il m'emmenait.

_Hm ?

Je le regardai : il ne m'avait pas entendue. Pouvais-je prendre le risque de lui répondre à voix haute... ?

_Le toit ? Dis-je normalement après une courte hésitation.

Il ne réagit pas de façon inhabituelle. Il ne fronça pas les sourcils, ne se frotta pas les tempes, ne se massa pas les oreilles. C'était clair : mon problème vocal ne l'atteignait pas.

_Ouais, répondit-il. C'est interdit, alors y'a personne.

Comme si ça expliquait tout...

Lorsque nous eûmes atteint le haut des escaliers, il poussa une porte de fer, et nous nous avançâmes sur la terrasse, dominée par un ciel lourd de nuages.

J'inspirai profondément l'air frais. Ici, le brouhaha humain m'atteignait largement moins en me concentrant un peu, je ne l'entendais même plus. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène après des heures de noyade dont je ne pouvais profiter, en général, que le soir en rentrant chez moi.

Sting était déjà assis par terre, adossé à la balustrade, et sortait une bouteille d'eau de son sac. Je le rejoignis, et pris place en face de lui.

_Je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour passer du temps avec tous ces cons sans péter un câble, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi tu te forces ?

Je pinçai des lèvres.

_Où es-tu allé chercher que je me forçais ?

Il ricana.

_Ton comportement. Tes grimaces. Ah, et ton regard quand l'autre neuneu te parle !

« Neuneu » ? Allons bon.

_Je n'aime pas manger toute seule, soupirai-je, ne cherchant nullement à cacher mon appréhension.

Sting haussa les épaules avec une moue – visiblement, il ne saisissait pas mon état d'esprit. J'enfonçai mon nez dans mon écharpe.

_C'est quoi ce tissus ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui ; il avait le regard posé sur mon cou, ou plutôt, sur ce qui l'entourait.

_Quoi ?

_C'est du cuir ? Trop bizarre...

Il avança la main. Automatiquement, j'eus un mouvement de recul – mais il fut plus rapide. Il tira sur l'un des bouts de mon écharpe, qui se déroula à une vitesse impressionnante pour arriver sur le sol.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça pouvait faire, que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée la gorge nue hors de ma maison...? Des semaines, seulement... Mais il me semblait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'est pourquoi ma tentative pour cacher le tatouage en posant la main dessus frôla le pathétique.

Mon écharpe traînait à moitié pas terre – elle avait perdu l'intérêt de Sting, sans aucun doute – mais le fait qu'un camarade découvre l'existence de la croix qui ornait mon cou me préoccupait beaucoup plus.

_C'est quoi cette tête ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche, paralysée – il devait faire référence à la surprise que j'affichais.

_Si c'est à cause de ton tatouage, t'inquiète, je l'ai pas vu.

Haha, la bonne blague.

Lentement, le regard figé, j'abaissai ma main, qui retomba piteusement sur ma cuisse.

_À quoi ça sert de te faire un tatouage si tu te tues à le cacher ? Demanda-t-il en pliant mon écharpe et en me la tendant.

_Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... soufflai-je.

_Ah ouais ?

Alors il me dévisagea d'un air grave, et son interrogation sonna comme un « Tu en es sûre ? Parce que moi pas. ». Ainsi, sur le coup, j'eus réellement l'impression qu'il en savait plus sur ma personne qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant, et disparut lorsqu'il porta son eau à ses lèvres. Sans remettre mon écharpe, je la tripotai nerveusement entre mes mains.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses autant à moi depuis ce matin ? Demandai-je innocemment.

_Qui sait ? Répondit-il sur le même ton. Peut-être parce que je te trouve mignonne ?

Le fait qu'il ait, visiblement, entendu la réplique que j'avais adressée à Pepper plus tôt ne me démonta pas.

_Et sérieusement ?

Il haussa les épaules, avant de retrouver le visage impassible qu'il avait eu en me questionnant sur mon tatouage.

_Tu devrais savoir, fit-il.

Encore une fois, ses paroles semblèrent lourdes d'un sens que je n'étais pas en mesure de saisir. Je dirais même plus : elles sonnaient comme une accusation. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, et plus j'avais l'impression qu'il m'entraînait sur un chemin trop énigmatique pour qu'une jeune fille comme moi ait envie de l'emprunter.

Après s'être perdu quelques secondes dans la contemplation du vide, il sembla ré-atterrir.

_Limite, je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on ne se mette plus côte à côte.

Je haussai les sourcils il disait ça, comme ça, parce que l'idée lui était tout juste venue à l'esprit ?

Barjo.

Mais avant que je puisse lui faire part de ma réponse – qui aurait certainement avoisiné « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » – il se leva. Je ne réagis pas.

Mais d'un côté, je me sentais soulagée : en fait, il me semblait rassurant que finalement, il ne soit pas être assez fasciné par moi pour vouloir continuer à me suivre et me tenir ces propos incompréhensibles. Ce chemin obscur, j'en avais été éjectée en deux mots.

Je ne bougeai pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte ; mais avant de me dépasser, il s'arrêta, puis se baissa afin que sa bouche puisse atteindre mon oreille.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il, aussi devinai-je que sans mon ouïe hors du commun, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Tu comprendra bientôt.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Je restai de marbre, presque choquée ; mais pas par ses étranges paroles... Plutôt par l'odeur s'échappant de lui parvenue à mes narines. Outre son parfum bien à lui que je ne pourrais retrouver sur personne d'autre, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Qui n'évoquait pas que des saveurs, des lieux ou des goûts, mais des sentiments : la force, la chaleur, la magnificence. Le Pouvoir... Et le cuir. Genre sac à main en peau de croco.

Il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour plonger une nouvelle fois le nez dans mon écharpe et inhaler profondément. Je m'y repris par deux fois, puis fis de même avec la manche de mon pull.

Cette odeur particulière, unique et intrigante, moi et mon écharpe la portions tout autant que lui.

Conformément à notre arrangement, Sting et moi restâmes loin de l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. J'empêchais inlassablement mon cerveau de chercher des réponses aux Questions avec un grand Q – sans mauvais jeu de mots, ou de lettres – qui s'imposaient à lui : il y en avait simplement des tonnes. Et naturellement, le début d'une migraine ne tarda pas à se faire sentir.

Surtout que j'eus toutes les peines du monde, au long de cet après-midi, à perdre cette habitude que j'avais commencé à prendre en compagnie du blond – à savoir parler fort. Souvent, je dus m'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase pour m'enquérir de la santé de mon interlocuteur qui commençait à grimacer douloureusement.

Quand arriva le soir, je fus soulagée de pouvoir enfin reprendre le chemin de la maison, seule, dans un silence naturel et apaisant. En cette période de fin d'année, la nuit tombait tôt, aussi eus-je le plaisir de pouvoir parcourir des rues entièrement désertes et éclairées par les seuls quelques lampadaires allumés ça et là.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, l'absence de vie dans l'habitât pesa soudain plus lourd que pendant le trajet – une maison vide était plus triste qu'une rue vide. Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le planché, et ne fis pas attention aux livres et cahiers qui se répandirent sur le sol. L'horloge du four indiquait 17h24 – soit au moins quatre heures avant le retour de ma mère, plus encore pour celui de mon père. Souvent, je me prenais à souhaiter la présence d'un animal ici... D'un chat...

Sans attendre, je me jetai sous la douche. Le jet d'eau brûlante ne me calma en rien, et je fus rapidement obligée de faire face aux événements qui s'étaient enchaînés au long de la journée.

Ce mec qui arrivait, qui en quelques heures m'avait obligée à me confier comme à personne d'autre avant lui... Mais en même temps, être seule en sa présence m'avait apaisée. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que notre proximité me plaisait, mais au moins, je n'avais plus besoin de faire semblant. Ni même de contrôler ma voix. Rien que pour cela, je pouvais faire abstraction de toutes les questions qui s'agitaient dans ma tête à son propos.

Je trouvais ma vie tellement fade, depuis quelques temps. Je ne me plaignais pas – je n'en avais pas le droit : peu avaient droit à une existence aussi simple que la mienne. Mais même si j'avais passé 17 bonne années dans ce délire quotidien, j'avais l'impression d'arriver au bout de ce que j'en pouvais supporter.

Debout, adossé au mur d'une ruelle plus sombre encore que le reste de la ville, un jeune homme patientait. Son regard était perdu derrière la vitre d'une fenêtre, dans une pièce éclairée et cependant vide.

Avec ses cheveux bruns frôlant ses épaules et lui tombant dans les yeux, ses habits noirs et son allure sombre, il semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nuit d'encre.

_Alors ? Fit-une voix qui, apparemment, n'avait pas peur de troubler le silence nocturne.

Sortant des ombres, Sting Eucliff se posta face à son interlocuteur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, dis-moi ?

Le brun baissa le regard – non pas par gène, mais par lassitude.

_Tu joues extrêmement mal le petit lycéen stupide et ignare.

Sting grimaça.

_Normal, je la faisais plutôt gentil et rebelle... Et puis j'espère bien ne pas avoir ressemblé à tous ces cons !

_On s'en fout, de toute manière ! Fit une voix l'air jeune mais éraillée s'échappant des ténèbres. Sting est le plus fort, rien à faire qu'il n'ait aucun talent d'acteur !

_Fro est d'accord, commentèrent des inflexions plus aiguës.

Le brun croisa les bras.

_Néanmoins, si elle commence à se douter de quelque chose...

_Tu rigoles ? S'exclama le blond dans un rire jaune. Elle est stupide.

_Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Sting haussa les épaules.

_En tout cas, elle n'a rien de Zée.

_Nous nous y attendions. Alors, c'est la deuxième option.

Percevant un mouvement, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Rayne, enveloppée dans une serviette éponge, traversait la pièce en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Sting ne garda le silence qu'un seconde.

_Ouais, fit-il ensuite. La deuxième ; Rayne Silverlight n'a plus rien de Zée Takersound.


End file.
